


Talk About It

by Leftypants



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leftypants/pseuds/Leftypants
Summary: Set right after "Beyond the Walls of Corona", Eugene and Rapunzel discuss the day's event, and why Eugene had never told Rapunzel about Stalyan.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Talk About It

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently started watching the series on Disney Plus. It's adorable and I'm now obsessed. Please accept this silly little fluffy ficlet.

Dinner was weirdly quiet.

Everyone sat around the fire, either awkwardly staring down at their food, or staring awkwardly between Eugene and Rapunzel. Eugene would give anything, literally anything, to make the whole trip to Varados disappear deep into the recesses of everyone's minds. He was extremely ashamed and embarrassed, and even a little giddy (at the idea of Rapunzel being jealous). Eugene had planned on never seeing Stalyan again. He had been a 'dating master' in the past, and Staylan had been a fling. A fling that had led Eugene to somehow become engaged to The Baron's daughter. Eugene was trying to look anywhere that wasn't in Rapunzel's direction. They had discussed some matters from the day, but Eugene still felt incredibly embarrassed and ashamed at how everything unfolded. He knew Rapunzel trusted him. He knew that Rapunzel loved him. She was so trusting of everyone. Even if Eugene felt like he didn't desire it at times. And this was definitely one of those times.

"Eugene?" Rapunzel looked to her left. A bit nervous about how quiet Eugene had been. She couldn't remember a single time he had been silent through an entire meal.

"Yes!" Eugene answered quickly. he head turning a bit too quickly to his right. He groaned as he raised his hand to rest on his now sore neck.

"Are you okay?" Rapunzel's question is met with a small gesture from Eugene. "Um, want to go for a walk?"

"Yes!" Eugene's answered as bit quicker than he should have, again. He quickly stood and held out a hand to Rapunzel. She gladly took it, pulling herself up.

__

Eugene rubbed the back of his neck as he and Rapunzel walked in silence. Eugene cleared his throat.

"I think we should talk about-" Eugene waved his hands in front of him, "You know, all of the _stuff_ that happened today." He slowly took her hand in his, making sure she could refuse the gesture if she wanted to.

"I, um, think we should." Rapunzel gladly took his hand, tightening her grip. "It was an interesting day, to say the least." she let out a soft laugh.

"It really was. Listen, Blondie, I apologize for everything you had to go through today." Eugene pulled her hand towards his chest. He took her petite hand in both of his. "I should have told you about Stalyan. The thing is," Eugene took a deep breath. He stopped and faced Rapunzel, "Before I go any further, please remember that I love you. I was young, dumb, extremely dumb, and did i mention that I was-"

"Dumb?" Rapunzel laughed, "Yeah, you mentioned that you were dumb."

"Okay. RIght." Eugene ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't tell you about Stalyan, because I, uh, kind of, totally forgot." Eugene grimaced. Waiting for any type of negative response from Rapunzel. 

"You forgot?" Rapunzel questioned, gently pulling her hand out of his grasp. "How do you forgot that you left someone at the alter?"

"That's a totally valid question. And a totally valid wuestion to ask the man who loves you very much, and has proposed to you twi-" Eugene paused and looked at Rapunzel's raised eyebrows. "Yeah, I'm trying to stall."

"Clearly." Rapunzel took both of Eugene's hands in hers. "You can tell me anything. You know that."

Eugene took a deep breath. "You're right, I do know that." Eugene pulled Rapunzel forward, keeping one of her hands in his, continuing their walk. "So, as I mentioned, I was young, just barely the marrying age, and I was-"

_"Extremely_ dumb, yes, I got that part. You're stalling again." Rapunzel laughed. Eugene smiled in response. She wasn't mad at him, yet.

"Stalyan and I were an off-and-on-again type of couple. It was not a healthy relationship. She was manipulative, and I was no better." Eugene sighed, "I knew that if Stalyan liked me enough, her dad would too." Eugene waited a brief moment for Rapunzel to connect the dots. "She started assuming these things, deciding things for us, and I, uh, didn't stop her. If she thought she knew me, and her dad thought I was trustworthy, I could get some valuable information I was trying desperately to get. Lance had tried stealing the scrolls, but The Baron only trusts himself and Stalyan. The Baron didn't let anyone near those scrolls."

"So, you let Stalyan assume that you were in love? And wanting to get married? To get information? That's kind of-" 

"Slimey? yeah. I was a major slimeball." Eugene smiled slightly, trying to lighten the mood. "Stalyan really had no preference if we were in love, or if I really wanted it. It was more of a power thing. I wasn't any better. I had no emotional investment in the relationship. I was more into the, uh," Eugene awkwardly cleared his throat, "the physical aspects." Eugene stopped talking, waiting for Rapunzel to slap him, or toss him over a cliff. He looked over to see Rapunzel fidget with her hair. 

"I see." Rapunzel was speaking softly, the gears turning in her head, trying to follow the story. "wait, wait." 

Eugene stopped walking, his face scrunched up. This was it. He was getting dumped.

Rapunzel grabbed his shoulders, turning him towards her. "You said you were no better than Stalyan. You are nothing like her. you're loyal, and brave, and smart, and you care about others. Stalyan clearly doesn't if she didn't think about what you wanted! Besides, that was the old you. You have changed, so much! You are a good person, whether you think so, or not." Rapunzel pulled Eugene into a tight hug.

"I guess it all just slipped my mind, I mean, I have you, and our friends, so why dwell on a super embarrassing and shameful memory." Eugene pulled away, making eye contact with Rapunzel. "I love you. And I want to marry you, you know, whenever _you're_ ready. You know that." Eugene's eyes widened. "You do know that, right?" 

"Of course, I know that." Rapunzel smiled, and took a deep breath, "I get it. I think."

Eugene's shoulders fell as he relaxed. "That's really good to hear, Blondie." Eugene grabbed her hand and gently lead her forward. "I was a slimeball, and I was a womanizing thief, and I was not a good guy. You changed all of that. You are the best thing in my life, and you are my new dream." Eugene left a small pause for emphasis,stopping their walk. Eugene still had a flare for the dramatics, womanizing thief or not. Eugene pulled Rapunzel towards him. He looked down, placing one of his hands on her cheek.

"Eugene. I really do appreciate you talking to me about all of this." Rapunzel leaned into his touch. "I love you. a lot." Eugene let out a sigh, slowly leaning in, "You know something?" Eugene hummed at her question, still inching his face towards hers. "I'm weirdly glad you left her at the alter." Eugene groaned as he pulled away from her. 

"Blondie, you really know how to ruin a moment." Eugene sighed, rubbing his hands over his face.

Rapunzel laughed as she pulled Eugene in for a quick kiss. "I'm also glad I'll be the one to marry you." Rapunzel quickly grabbed Eugene's hand, "You know, whenever _we're_ ready."

Eugene smiled as he let her pull him back towards the caravan. He had really hit the jackpot.


End file.
